


Demon Deal

by RadioStatic



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Demon!Stiles, Gif picture inspired, King of crossroads, Kissing, M/M, Making a deal, Supernatural mythology inspired, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is desperate, his sister is dying and he knows it's the only way to save her.<br/>So he makes a deal at the crossroads. Naturally not just any Demon takes his deal, it happens to be the crossroads king.<br/>Only this demon is different than he'd ever think a demon could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a deal with the devil...kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was inspired by my new icon. Which is basically just a demon Stiles saying something snarky. Loved it and this is what happened. Derek is a whole lot less mean due to how different his life is in this story. Though he does have his moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s870.photobucket.com/albums/ab264/arsinekx/?action=view&current=demondeal1.jpg)   
> 

Derek Hale is one of the best hunters around, he'd like to think he's as good as the Winchester brothers that saved the world from the apocalypse, but he doesn't think he'd be able to kill the devil if he had possessed one of his brothers, much less his twin sister who happens to be dying right now. Derek is desperate, he can't loose the last bit of family he's got left.  
If anything, Derek is just as cursed as a Winchester. 

His whole family died from a 'freak fire accident'. But Derek knows it wasn't that, he was there that day when a strange man was standing over his youngest little brother of six months. Derek almost didn't make it out himself when the demon set his world on fire. Derek had just barely escaped with his uncle Peter and his twin sister Laura. 

They're hunters and they're writing the wrongs in the world when it comes to the Supernatural even if they're supernatural creatures themselves. This is a secret they don't tell anyone. There's no need when you have control like they do. They were born this way, they weren't made, so they weren't rabid dogs that needed to be put down. They were pure-bred and could shape shift into a real wolf not some freak with teeth and claws. They were true shape shifters in every since of the word. 

Peter had taken care of them until he lost his grips on his sanity and committed suicide.

Laura and Derek were eighteen so they were able to live on their own. Derek got a job as a mechanic while he hustled pool in the nearby bars. Laura got a job as a waitress and the tips were enough to keep them in a motel and have food in their stomachs. It wasn't the perfect life, but they were able to live and hunt and frankly it was enough.  
Which is why Derek can't loose her.

They're only twenty four and if he can have her for at least ten more years, he'll do it. 

Which is what brings him to the nearest crossroads he could find a town over. There's no one around for miles. His sister got stabbed by a demon in her heart and he knows she's already gone, but not beyond the grasp of a demon's deal. A deal with a demon can solve it, so he's doing it. He can't do it, he can't survive on his own, not yet. He isn't strong enough, he knows it. Derek digs deep and puts all of the items required to summon the demon. He covers it with dirt and waits.

Derek is alone of all of two minutes and then he turns around and there's someone standing there. It's so not what he was expecting.  
"You can't be a demon."  
"Oh, but I am. Don't let the package fool you wolf, I'm just what you need." The demon approaches him, circles him and all Derek can think about is reaching for a gun in his waistband that won't do one thing to the demon except kill his host. "When I heard it was you, I just had to come down and see it for myself, besides... it's been a while since I've walked the earth."

"Who are you exactly?" Derek asks, curiosity is killing him, especially so he can summon the demon down later and kill him for taking an innocent teenager. Standing before him isn't good looking woman or even an older man. No, standing before him is a pretty good looking young boy, probably the age of seventeen at the most. It makes him uneasy knowing he has to kiss the kid to seal the deal. Has the kid even had his own first kiss? Probably not, because this teenager strikes him as an outcast, someone that everyone overlooks and doesn't see greatness. It pains him that the kid has been taken over by some dirty filthy thing from hell.

"You can call me Stiles. You are a bit of a conundrum. You're a hunter yet you're one of the things that most hunters... hunt. You're a shape shifter, a werewolf but in the truest form. I love it. So what can I do for you, you beautiful beast. Money? No, you need it but you wouldn't sell your soul to little `ol me for something you can easily hustle. You're here to beg for the life of someone else. Maybe a lover? You're too good looking to be single, that's for sure. Good thing I don't mind sharing if I have to, though I can be quite selfish too. No, you're a hunter, if anything you probably just have sex with a lot of strangers. Then again, true werewolf, which means that you mate for life. You don't smell mated yet, so- "  
  
"If I just tell you, will you shut up?" Derek huffs out and Stiles just laughs. The young boy crowds into Derek's personal space and smells him, practically burying his nose in the were's throat. The wolf smell so delicious and just ripe for the taking. It's enticing, almost like a siren's call. "Your wolf really seems to like me, just to let you know. " Stiles winks and then moves away before speaking. "It's your sister, isn't it? She's dead and you want me to bring her back."

Derek looks shocked and surprised that the demon knows about his sister and what brings him there in this desperate time of need. "Yes, can you bring her back?"  
Stiles nods and smiles. "I can do a lot, some crossroad demons, it'd be too hard for them, but not for me." Derek looks confused and Stiles smiles before leaning in. "Is there something you're not getting, wolf?" His eyes blink and his eyes bleed black only to shift and turn pure white. It's something that he's never seen a demon capable of doing. Stiles laughs and speaks once more, "So, let's make a deal, shall we, let's save dear Laura and get on with our lives."

Derek nods and gets in close. "So, bring Laura back to life and I get ten years, right?" Stiles smirks and speaks softly. "Not everyone is guaranteed ten years. When someone wants to bring back someone from the dead, you only get a year." Derek wants to hit something, he wants to hit the demon but knows that won't solve anything. He loves Laura and if it means he only gets a year... he'll do it. 

"Two. " But not without a fight.

"Are you really trying to bargain with me?"

"It is called making a deal, isn't it?"

"But I don't want to wait that long before I get to play with you all for myself." Derek looks nervous after those words are spoken. "You do know you go to Hell when you make a deal, right, your soul belongs to be when this is all said and done."

"So give me just two years and then I'm all yours." 

Stiles thinks on it for a little bit then smiles. "Sure, just one condition."

Derek doesn't want to know what it is but then nods, because it's Laura they're talking about here. "If I happen to magically appear in your life from time to time, talk to me, I might even lend a helping hand during your hunts."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to watch over and protect what is mine."  
"But if I die, wouldn't you get me quicker?"

Stiles smiles sadly then speaks once more. "Having a physical body is so much more fun to play with than your soul." But Derek thinks its something more than that.  
"If that's true then why don't you give me longer?" Derek asks, he wants to be there for Laura as long as he can.  
"Fine... I'll give you five years to live and then I'll come collecting."

Derek nods and shakes slightly when Stiles grabs his face between his hands and leans up the couple of inches to seal the deal with a kiss. It's soft and tentative at first until Stiles takes full control and Derek is accepting it, he opens his mouth and they seem to wrestle for dominance in the kiss. They've already kissed enough to make the deal fulfilled but neither of them is stopping. They start to move as they kiss until Stiles pushes Derek up against the shiny black camaro. 

Stiles is draped over Derek, straddling his hips now and just enjoying himself. 

It's been so long since he's had this. All too soon, Derek is pulling away and taking a breath of air. His hands are on Stiles' forearms, gripping tight enough to bruise. "What about him?" It's obvious he's asking about the boy he's possessing. Stiles smiles lightly before speaking. "He's a brain dead patient who was going to be removed from life support. Miraculous recovery. But Genim has been gone for quite some time. His father was just finally going to say goodbye. I... I couldn't let that man suffer anymore. He just had to bury his wife six years prior."  
Derek raises his eyebrows and says deadpanned. "A demon with a heart, who would of thought."

"I was human once, you know... of course this is back in the 1400s, a different time and place. I sold my soul."  
Derek is interested and lets his hands drift to the other's back and rubs gently. "What did you sell it for?"  
"My father... He was sick with a flu. He got all better once the deal was done."

"How long did that demon give you?"

"A day to say goodbye." Derek gives him a hurt expression. 

"Yeah, so I'm a big old softie for people who ask for other people's lives to be sparred. When it comes to stupid things like money or women.. I tend to give them the 10 years because it's easy for them to say yes. I always shorten the time when they ask for another person so that they end up changing their mind... that or it shows just the lengths they'll really go for the person they love.  
You were dead set on bringing Laura back.. so I gave you more time. Now come on, let's go bring her back." Stiles uses his teleporting powers to bring the car, himself and Derek to where Laura is. Stiles gets off of the older looking male and leads the way to Laura. The knife is long removed and sitting there off to the side. Stiles could just snap his fingers and she'll be back. He decides to be less heartless and walks over towards her body. He touches her forehead with two fingers and suddenly the woman is taking a sharp breath of air.  
"It's done." Stiles smiles over towards Derek and then he's gone.

Derek wonders if he'll be seeing him before his own time is up. He kind of hope he does, it's not everyday you make a deal with a demon who is as different as Stiles is. 

Derek rushes to Laura's side and then tells her a lie. He tells her that the knife just barely missed her heart and that she was able to heal. Whether or not she believes it, it doesn't seem to matter because she doesn't bring it up. All she says is thank you and that she loves him.

Derek doesn't see Stiles for almost six months until he's been shot and is going to get another bullet between the eyes because a hunter found out what they were. Stiles is there one second later and is taking the bullet that was meant to finish him off. The hunter is freaked, it doesn't help when Stiles gives a sick smile, his eyes turn black and then white. Before the man can even make it to the door, Stiles snaps his fingers and the man seems to explode into a million pieces. The boy glances towards Derek and smiles softly before helping him up. "Told you that you'd see me again." Derek is almost speechless except for one thing that seems to slide out of his mouth without thinking.  
"Are you sure you're a demon and not an angel?"

"Maybe I'm a little bit a both, but I'm pretty sure an angel isn't thinking about getting you naked and doing oh so many dirty things that I want to do to you."  
Derek closes in on Stiles and pushes him up against a wall. 

"What sorts of things?"

"How about I just show you instead?"


	2. Lost in the echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want more, let me know. I might just add one more chapter, depends on if you guys want it.  
> For now, it's finished.  
> Short chappie just showing how much can change in a blink of an eye.

Only one month has passed until Derek sees the crossroads king Stiles again. 

"Ugh, Crowley is being such an ass, ever since I got promoted to this job since he took over as King of hell. He's been riding on me to make sure my little minions get more and more souls."  
"Sucking more hopeless people into selling their soul, sounds like fun." Derek deadpans. His heart has to calm down because one second everything is fine and the next the lights are flickering off and on. It set Derek on edge knowing that some type of powerful demon was near. But hearing Stiles' voice makes him relax.

Derek doesn't even know how to process that the fact of hearing a demon's voice makes him feel safe. The hunter knows he shouldn't feel that way, especially about a demon but.. if he's going to end up belonging to Stiles, why not just go into it wholeheartedly? 

"You remember how the Winchesters stopped Lucy and stopped the apocalypse?"

Derek nods, he heard it through the grapevine at one of his regular haunts to pick up cases. It's a honky tonk kind of bar that's loaded with hunters and whispers. It's easy to pick up on hunter's gossip. 

"Well, some crazy ass angels are trying to start it up again. I swear to God, if I ever see one of those douche-bags... He will be sorry for existing!" Stiles exclaims with exasperation. Derek makes his way over to the young looking boy who is several centuries older than Derek and gets behind him. Derek proceeds to give the demon a massage. "Oh god, oh yes, damn, right there." Stiles is already leaning into Derek's hands that are applying pressure in what seems all of the right places. 

Stiles is a demon, a powerful one at that. Demons are nothing at all like humans. They don't require substance, sleep and they most of all don't get tired. So sue him for acting like he was exhausted. It got him what he wanted, didn't it? Derek's hands on him. Stiles leaned back more into Derek, forcing the other to stop giving him a massage and hold onto him. Stiles slide up and down slightly, grinding back into the other. Stiles knew he was having the desired affect when Derek took in a breath roughly. That and he felt something else that gave him evidence of Derek getting aroused. 

Stiles turned around to face Derek and pushed him towards the wall, crowding his space. "Show me your true face wolf." Derek responded accordingly and his face changed, bright electric blue eyes glowed, fangs elongated, and ears became slightly pointed. Derek was only slightly transformed, enough of his wolf coming out, but still in control. "I'll make you loose control one day." Stiles whispers in Derek's ear as he grips Derek's shirt tightly and forces the other to remove it. 

Stiles' eyes flicker between black and white before changing back to the gentle honey brown. Derek stops Stiles and growls out. "If I have to show myself, so do you. You're not allowed to hide." 

This makes Stiles stop and tilt his head curiously in Derek's direction. He mutters one word softly. "Interesting." Before he then drops down to his knees and proceeds to worship Derek's body by unzipping his pants.  
Before he starts, his eyes are no longer honey brown by the eerie white, as if he's blind or something just as dark. If anything, it gets Derek off as his hips buckle towards Stiles slightly. Stiles grins to himself and considers the fact that he picked a winner.

When their hunger is both sated, the only thing he can think to himself, is what has he gotten himself into? Can he really just think that five years is enough? Stiles doesn't think that Derek deserves going to hell, doesn't deserve selling his soul to someone as damaged as he is.

Stiles holds the contract, he can break it if he wants to.

But not yet, he won't give this up just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from Linkin Park's new song called "lost in the echo".  
> Give it a listen or just listen to the lyrics. They're pretty awesome.


	3. Getting answers after all this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Laura Hale and tells them something they didn't know about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing response I've gotten to this fic. I honestly wasn't expecting his. So for you lovely folks, another chapter. This one is much longer than the last one.  
> I want to thank the people that left comments for the last couple of chapters.  
> Thank you; Spartan, rashida, debora, phobera, Sterekfan01, DReanimated, Bastian.   
> This one is especially for you guys who wanted Laura! <3

Laura catches him off guard a week later when he's just gotten back from being with Stiles. "So when am I going to meet this mystery stranger that's making you so happy?" Derek glances in her direction and stumbles slightly. He looks like a deer in headlights. "Happy?" Derek asked slightly confused, he didn't think he had been acting any different in front of his sister.

"Yeah, happy, it's an emotion and you happen to be emoting it. So spill. Whose the lucky girl or guy? Also.. how are you meeting up with them all of the time? Oh is it another hunter? Have they become your mate yet?"

Derek frowns lightly at the use of the word, so Laura decides that no, they haven't either gotten to that stage or something else. Derek runs a nervous hand through his hair. He didn't want to tell her about Stiles. He thought it'd be for the best because the last thing he needs is her trying to kill him. "He's not exactly the usual criteria for a mate

"Oh, okay, well, it's been known to happen." She says it so readily that it surprises him. Then Derek knows why. She just wants him to be happy and doesn't care what's making him finally crack a smile after what's felt like years. "Is he a vampire? Skinwalker?" Derek shakes his head with an amused smile. "Oh god, it's not a ghoul, is it?" Derek wrinkles his nose, "Yeah cause the smell of rotting flesh is so appealing." 

Laura quirks her head at him and steps closer. He had been hoping to avoid this, but on some level he thinks Laura already knows. She's just choosing now to bring it into the open air amongst them. She gives a smell on his body and wrinkles her nose lightly before growling out lowly. "You're spending time with a demon."

Derek nods and then looks sheepish, it's the slight stink of sulfur but isn't nothing at all as horrible smelling as regular demons are. Stiles only gives off a very faint sulfuric smell that smells more like what his original scent had probably been when he had been a human. Stiles smells of strawberries and freshly made pancakes. It's weird but it appeals to his senses so strongly, Derek sometimes doesn't know what to think about it.

"Summon him here. I want to meet him." Derek moves away and paces towards the living room, He goes back and forth a couple of times. He's obviously thinking it over and then he stops before Laura and frowns. "You're not going to hurt him are you?" Laura rolls her eyes and speaks telling the truth. "Only if his intentions are decent, I don't like the idea at all of you being with a demon. But if he's making you this happy, I'm willing to try." 

xxxx

It surprisingly doesn't take much to summon Stiles. Hell, he doesn't even need to a do a ritual. Derek doesn't know when the first time he had done it, but it had worked. It was like praying because despite what Stiles said, he'd like to think of the demon as more of an angel. Though with how things have been in the supernatural world, maybe it wasn't so good to be compared to an angel with how crazy they were getting.

All he does is 'pray' and think about Stiles and then he's there a moment later. 

Like now, Stiles is there and his eyes go from Derek to Laura. "Hello beautiful sister, how's life been treating you Laura." She looks weary and on edge, they both don't blame her.  
This time Stiles looks straight into her eyes before speaking. "Just so you know, the one that hurt you so deeply doesn't exist anymore. The Winchesters saw to that." The siblings look to each other in question. They had never found out what happened to the demon that burned their world down. They had been always looking for clues and leads until one day everything just stopped a few years ago. They thought he was dead but weren't for sure.

"I played my own part in it." This makes them both freeze with shock. Derek wants to go closer to him and slam him into a wall demanding questions. Both of their eyes glow with anger and there's a deep growling.

"Geez, automatically jump to the wrong conclusion. Let me finish guys. I played a _good_ part in it. As in I distracted Alastair enough so that John Winchester's soul could escape the pit and play his role in helping his sons kill Azazel."

They both relax, Stiles can tell there's nothing but questions wanting to be asked. So Stiles tells them everything they don't know or haven't heard about the Winchesters and the other demons they've gotten rid of. Stiles doesn't plan on ever getting involved into their affairs. He likes living, thank you very much.

xxxx

Things seemed to have been going well until they move into the living room. Or more like the wolf siblings move into the living room. Stiles stops short and glances at the rug before his feet. His eyes flick to Laura and he smirks softly. "Well played she-wolf, but not good enough." Stiles bends down and flips over part of the rug revealing a devil's trap.  
Laura backs up, she hadn't been expecting the demon to find it. "I just wanted to ask you questions without you leaving." 

"That or torture them out of me. Honey, I've been in hell for what feels like forever, you're torture would be like fluffy puppies tickling me." Derek looks concerned for the most part about the fact that he's probably been tortured for so many years. Stiles was on Alastair's table and learned everything he knows about torturing from the sick bastard. The demon isn't the one bit sad about hearing his demise. 

"What questions do you want to ask that I might answer."  
"How did you two meet?"  
They share a look and Stiles wonders if he should weave a brilliant lie that's blended with enough truth that it rings true. He doesn't get the chance to because Derek's speaking.   
"When I made the deal to bring you back, he did it."

Laura looks even more pissed, her eyes glowing a terminator red. "You hold my brother's contract?! I knew I was brought back from the dead and a crossroads demon did it, but I didn't know you'd still be talking to it!" She's angry with Derek and Stiles doesn't like it. 

"You're lucky I'm the one holding the contract. If it was anyone else they would of let your brother die seven months ago." Laura looks to him in question. He exhales with exasperation and speaks slowly. It's condescending and he hates doing it to her, but he can't help it. "I. saved. his. life. Twice already, just to let you know. I think I have a purchase for it. Any other demon would of let him die to get his soul faster."

"So why didn't you?" Laura shoots back and Stiles responds accordingly, "Because I'm not any other demon." Laura rolls her eyes and faster than they can all blink, she's whipping out a canister and throwing it's contents in Stiles' face. He stands there blinking the water away. His hand goes to his face to wipe it away. This notion makes Laura back away and whisper to her brother. "Are you sure he's a demon?" 

"Thanks for the bath but holy water doesn't work on me. Neither does salt, so don't bother."

xxxx

Stiles manages to leave that night once they seem to bond lightly over Chinese food. Stiles doesn't have to eat but he puts them at ease when he at least takes a few bites out of some of the kung pao chicken. The demon goes back to hell to attend to some business. After all, those contracts aren't going to sort themselves. Plus, he has a few more to make with desperate people that he promises himself not to give a shit about.

They aren't Derek hale, so it should be easy.


	4. Giving up your superiors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets summoned by someone he had been hoping to avoid.  
> Laura still doesn't really trust him and frankly, he doesn't believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and to everyone that's been reading this story!  
> This is the end of the first part.  
> Also, PLEASE someone make a music video with Sterek set to Blue Jeans by Lana Del rey.  
> I am in LOVE with that song. Love it. Listen to it please so you can fall in love too.  
> Special big hugs and thanks to my fellow wolves; Sterekfan01 and Codi.  
> Much loves guys. <3

It happens out of no where, one second he's with Derek, spending time and kissing him with laziness like a cat that caught the canary. He's so satisfied, he honestly doesn't know what he did to deserve Derek.. at all, much less like how he has him. Then he's being summoned away, he tries to grab onto Derek out of fear. But then he's teleported and gone.  
It doesn't erase the face he has of Derek, possibly the last look that's given him which is panicked fear.

It's crazy to think that him, a crossroads king could make a hunter feel like he has. It's enough to make Stiles smile before he is teleported to where he was being summoned. He's locked inside of a devil's trap and he can feel his anger flare up but he doesn't let it show. He keeps a calm look upon his face even as he looks upon his captors.  
Seriously, fuck his life.

The Winchesters are standing outside of the circle along with the Angel they travel with. Stiles glances towards Castiel and smiles softly. "Heya Cas." Castiel nods in return, his face almost emotionless except for the faint twitch his lips give. He's clearly been spending enough time with Dean Winchester.  
"How in the hell do you know Cas?" Dean demands, pointing the demon killing knife in his direction. Sam had his hand extended, ready to call upon his own dark powers if need be.

"We go way back. But that's another story for another time. What do you need boys, how can I be of assistance?" The brothers share a look and lower their guard slowly. "Why are you so willing to help?"

"Honestly, i value what life I have left even if it's not what I wanted to live. But someone has to do it. Also, I have no love for Crowley. I assume that's what I'm doing here. You want his location. I'll give it up in exchange for my life." Dean looks skeptic and ready to say no, but Sam stops him. It's Castiel that makes both of the brothers look between them uncomfortably.

"Deal. Stiles is to come to no harm, is that understood?" Cas says with a dark edge of his own towards Dean and Sam. They both nod and Stiles gives up where to find Crowley and even throws Meg into the mix. It sets them upon the path that is needed to be traveled. Stiles glances at Cas as he scratches a line through the devil's trap, breaking it's power.

Stiles steps out of the trap and pats Cas on the shoulder and then disappears.  
Dean looks at Cas with a small frown. "Since when are you so cozy with a damn demon?"  
"Not all of them are like the ones we've been unfortunate to come across. He is different and can prove to be of help. He did what your father did for you."  
"He made a deal?"

"Yes, to save his father and was only given the day to say goodbye." Dean exhales with a loud sigh and speaks in a whisper. "Poor bastard." Cas nods and then they take their leave to continue the hunt for finding a way to stop Raphael.

xxxx

Stiles appears in the motel that Laura and Derek are staying because he can _feel_ Derek there. They both stop what their doing and look at him with surprise. Derek rushes over to him and presses into him, closing him against the space of the wall. "What the hell happened?" Stiles smiles lightly at the wolf, feeling the man's hands drift all over his body for any wounds. Laura is watching by the sidelines, concern marring her features but otherwise, she looks fine.

"Someone wanted a word with me, that's all." Stiles shrugs as if his life hadn't been in the balance between him being dead forever or being stuck down hell until he could get out again. Especially if word gets around at how he's betrayed Crowley. 

"Who, did they summon you?" Derek looks at Stiles, his brow furrowed. Stiles can tell he's listening to see if Stiles lies. Stiles could trick the wolves any day of the week, but he doesn't. Instead he relaxes against the wall and whispers. "The Winchesters." They gasp in shock at the fact that he's still standing in front of them instead of being dead somewhere else. 

"I would of been more shocked that they let me go, but their angel was there with them. That made making them let me go much easier." Derek growls in a small jealousy before speaking, "Why does that make a difference?" 

Stiles shrugs and then speaks, "It just does, okay? I'm not ready to talk about it, but trust me Derek, I will when the time is right."  
Derek nods, letting it go and kisses Stiles softly before going back to his suitcase and continues to pack.  
"You guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, there's a new case out in a couple of cities over. There's a lot of bodies piling up. We're going to go check it out."

"I'll come with to make sure things go along smoothly." Laura gazes at him sharply before speaking, her words cutting him and making him feel unwanted.  
"I'd rather not travel with someone I don't exactly trust. You can just meet us there, come on Derek." Laura retorts before dragging her brother along.  
Stiles stares after them and doesn't realize that he's been staring at the shut door for three hours until his cellphone chirps with a text message.

_We're staying at the lone star motel, I'm in room 24, Laura is staying in a different room._  
Spend the night?  
\- D 

Stiles smiles to himself but doesn't respond. He figures appearing over there in person is faster. He's sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head against the headboard and speaks out loud for Derek to hear him.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just not make it a series and just add a couple of more chapters to this story. Definitely going to update sometime soon.


End file.
